


Tortuga Nights

by englishrose2011



Series: Sentinel Pirates of the Caribbean [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Angst, Betrayal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishrose2011/pseuds/englishrose2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chase to catch Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Ben Sands is on.</p>
<p>But on board the Black Pearl, they have to deal with a critically ill pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Bill Turner still couldn’t believe that the two pirates had managed to commandeer the  _Black Pearl,_ like all sailors - and a better part of his seafaring career had been taken up as a merchant sailor - he had no love for pirates, they were sea born thieves and killers, plundering merchant ships of their cargo’s and shanghaiing sailors to make up their crews – they were worse than any press gang. Bill had personally lost friends to the fiends that flew the Black Flag. That was one of the reasons that he had taken to fishing, the money wasn’t as good but the risks of being pressed into a pirate crew were less.  Now he had joined forces with a pirate for the sake of his family, he looked towards where Kath his wife stood, her arms wrapped around their son Will, he followed his son’s gaze and shook his head. The young boy was only 7 years old, and already his Sentinel gifts had begun to come forward, he would be not be able to claim a Guide until he was 20, but, in his case he had already selected his Guide, and that man was the reason Bill was turning his back on an honest life and was now setting forth on a career as a pirate.

Of all the people that Will could have picked as his Guide, he had to pick the pirate Captain that had crashed through their back door when he was being hunted by the Thief Takers. The man had been running a high fever caused by a festering shoulder wound, had been badly beaten and had hurt his leg escaping from, of all people, a Thief Taker Sentinel. Now it was his duty in life to keep the Captain alive and well until the time came for Will to claim his Guide.  Which given the nature of the man was going to be a hard job, first he had to gain the man’s trust and that was not going to be easy. 

Bill took a deep breath, let it out slowly and muttered softly “Captain Jack Sparrow,” the man was brilliant - and as crazy as they came. He allowed a small smile to touch his lips as he remembered Kath saying quite firmly, “since Captain Sparrow is going to be Will’s Guide, he was not to be referred to as crazy or insane, he was just ‘eccentric.’ ”  A play on words that did nothing to change the fact that the man  _was_  crazy but at the same time a genius in a fractured way, the two it was said often went hand in hand. But exactly who was the man they were welcoming into their family. That was the question, the answer would cost as much as a King’s ransom. 

Blair Sandburg - Bill Turner mused - or at least that was the name the man had given when they’d first met. But now he knew that in reality Blair was Captain Ben Sanders the consort of Captain Sparrow. But Blair still knew about Sentinels and Guides having been working under Dr Monroe a Sentinel expert, so mind made up he went to speak to him. “Mr. Sandburg… er… Captain Sanders?”

“Which ever,” the young man answered and leant back against the rail, looking up at the bellowing sails.  “You want to talk Mr. Turner?"

“You're one of them… a Guide?"

“What do you think, Sentinel?” The question was thrown back at him.

“I can feel you, like a pricking of my thumbs."

“The response of a bonded Sentinel to a strange Guide, your wife is your Guide, I take it?"

“Kath has a little of the gift enough to help me, but Will, he is strong on all his gifts, I worry about him, he has already formed an attachment with Captain Sparrow, but…"

“But he is too young and Jack is ignoring him.” Blair Sandburg shook his head,  “The gift in Jack is very strong, but his shields are frayed and damaged by what has happened to him.” He met Bill’s eyes levelly, “and you know what happens when a Guide’s shields are damaged?"

“OH… that’s why” He made a waving motion with his body mimicking Jack Sparrow.

“That’s why, “ Blair didn’t comment on the sanity of his fellow pirate adding “he drinks to shut out the emotions of the people around him, but the damage has been done and can never be repaired, your son, when he comes of age will never have an easy journey.  But he is strong and…” Blair trailed off and smiled, “…Jack is in for one hell of a ride."

“How can I keep him safe?”

“Your son? Understand him and…”

“No, Captain Sparrow.”

“Jack will never give up the sea, a ship for him is freedom from what his life was, and he would hang before he gave it up. So Bill, what you have to ask yourself is, are you going to turn pirate, and are you willing to bond with him."

“I can’t, I’m bonded."

Blair made a tsking sound, “Bill… Bill, we can do it between us, your son has made the connection, all you have to do is ride the pathway he has made so that you can help Jack, but it will not be easy. He won’t want to be helped he would see it as a weakness, but he will need it."

 

***************

Captain Jack Sparrow stood behind the wheel of the _Black Pearl_  caressing the wood as he whispered to the ship; to him each move, each creak was like the living beat of the ship’s heart.

The connection with it was something he had felt the moment he had been brought aboard the  _Black Pearl_. She had spoken to him, told him to take heart and to hold on, even as he had been beaten and abused by the ship’s former Captain. His blood had soaked into the wood of the deck, and they had become one.  Now she surged forward under his hand, the wind in her sail his girl, his ship. The pain in his body was forgotten as he communed with her. His hand moved to caress the wood of the wheel, as the other held her firm, for the moment he was content.

From one of the pockets of his ratty coat he pulled a bottle of rum that he had picked up from the Captain’s cabin, and took a long drink of it, he was free again, and with his _Pearl_  no one could stop him.  He began to hum softly to himself…

 

**_Farewell and adieu to you, Spanish Ladies_ **

**_Farewell and adieu to you, ladies of Spain,_ **

**_For we’ve received orders for to sail for ole England_ **

**_But we hope in a short time to see you again._ **

****************

 

Kath shook her head, the pirate Captain was hurting, his very body language screamed it, she bent down as Will said something and nodded “I know my dear, don’t worry we’ll look after him."

Her son was getting distressed, even at this distance he could feel the heat pouring off his Guide’s body, the fever had returned and he could smell the copper scent of blood. As a Sentinel he needed to protect his Guide, the tears began to run down his face, why wouldn’t his parents help his Guide.  All he wanted to do was hold on to him, and make sure that he was well, but they wouldn’t let him.   Since he could remember his father had told him about the magic moment when he would find his Guide, it had happened but they wouldn’t let him go to Captain Sparrow.

Kath turned her son around and with her fingers brushed away the tears.  “Remember what we told you Will?"

With a heart-breaking sigh, the boy repeated what his mother had told him, “Captain Sparrow is my Guide, but I can’t call him that, and I mustn’t touch him, because it would upset him, and a Sentinel should never upset his Guide. A Sentinel must cherish and care for his Guide and protect him and..." He stopped and then sobbed “but he’s hurt and…and… “ he trailed off.

“I know dear, now go below and I will have a word with him," She gave Will a push towards the steps that led down to the gun deck and the cabins, with a hand brushing her clothing straight she started towards the wayward pirate Captain on the Quarterdeck.

 

*****************

 

 

**_Then the signal was made for the grand fleet to anchor._ **

**_And all in  the Downs that night for to lie._ **

**_Let go your shank painter, let go your cat stopper,_ **

**_Haul up your clewgarnets, let tacks and sheets fly._ **

****

**_We will rant and we’ll roar like true British Sailors._ **

**_We’ll rant and we’ll roar all on the salt sea._ **

**_Until we strike soundings in the  channel of old England_ **

**_From Ushant to Scilly is thirty five leagues._ **

****

The pirate Captain broke off and took another large swig of rum, it was dulling the pain and like this he could remain on his feet. He peered at the woman who was approaching him like a ship under full sail; he got a feeling that he wasn’t going to like this. So he ignored her and looked at the horizon. If he ignored he she might just go away, yeah - she would go away - they usually did.

 

**_Now let ev’ry man drink off his full bumper_ **

**_And let ev’ry man drink off his full glass_ **

**_We’ll drink and be jolly and drown melancholy_ **

**_And here’s to the health of each true hearted lass_ **

****

We will rant and we’ll roar like trust British Sailors

**_We’ll rant and we’ll roar all on the salt sea._ **

**_Until we strike soundings in the channel of old England_ **

**_From Ushant to Scilly is thirty five leagues._ **

****

He was taking another pull on the rum when a hand suddenly plucked it from his grip.

Jack swung around, at that moment his damaged knee and ankle gave way and he fell, Kath caught him, his weight brought them both down on to the deck, Jack’s face was pressed into her breast.

“All you have to do luv was ask.”  He muttered into her cleavage.

Kath pushed him off her and her hand lashed out catching him across the face with a hard slap.

Jack put a hand to his face, “Now I don’t think I deserved that."

Kath’s hand raised again and Jack corrected, “Alright, I might have deserved that." He conceded.

Suddenly her face took on a look of pure horror as she looked over Jack’s shoulder. She breathed,  “Will. Oh my god!" as she saw her son climbing up the rigging.

Jack looked up and then swearing violently he hauled himself to his feet, tied off the wheel of the  _Pearl_ and then limping heavily rushed down the steps from the Quarterdeck he was breathing hard through the pain as he got to the main mast, Kath didn’t know what to do, as she watched Jack Sparrow start to make his way up the rigging.

Her husband pounded up the steps from the lower gun deck with Blair Sandburg right behind him, he was a Sentinel and he had heard his wife’s voice.

“Bill, it’s Will, you have to…"

Blair snapped, “you get the wheel, I’ll go after him," he shook his head “What the hell does he think he’s doing.

“Will?”

“No, Jack, he can hardly stand, let alone climb."

Kath watched as the second pirate started to follow them up to the dizzy heights above the heaving deck.  Far from looking like a pirate the second man looked more like a scholar with dark breeches, light waistcoat and ink stained fingers. His long hair pulled back in a neat pigtail tied with black ribbon, the same height as Sparrow but was of a more compact build and looked just as young. It was hard to think of him as Sparrow’s Consort Captain in piracy.

Will was clinging tightly to the rigging, he had got as far as the maintop - a small platform the ship’s sharpshooters would use - at the beginning the mast hadn’t moved much, but now it seemed to sway making him fear that it would snap under the strain of the canvas. Unable to climb down he had panicked and climbed higher, finding a place to cling to and fitting himself into the hole that give access to the platform. His eyes tightly closed, tears rolling down his face, his lips quivering.

The young Sentinel suddenly felt his world tilt, his senses became swamped with input; he opened his eyes and saw his Guide coming towards him. Will began to cry harder as he heard the things the pirate Captain was muttering under his breath as he carefully made his way up. But behind the words was the gasps of pain each time his ankle and knee had to take his weight on the swaying rigging. The sea was calm but the rigging was moving like something alive. His Guide had stopped as if focusing himself, before he started climbing again.

Then his Guide was there, Jack had to climb over the edge of the platform because Will was in the entrance - like a cork in a bottle - refusing to move, shaking like a leaf.  To climb up and over the platform, the pirate had to reach up and pull himself up, the strain on his bad shoulder made Jack almost cry out in pain all he could do was push the pain away; he couldn’t give away to it now, because if he did he would fall. With a grunt he managed to make it onto the platform, chest heaving, his breath harsh. With his head now resting on the platform, he looked sideways into the now open and very frightened eyes of the young Sentinel. 

Forcing himself - when all he wanted to do was lay down and give over to the dark shadows that flitted round his mind - but he had a child to rescue. First he had to get the boy up onto the platform, then he could help him get down, or at least they could stay put until someone else got here, someone with two good arms and legs the voice in his head nagged him. He anchored himself with his good hand and then reached out for Will. The boy just stared at this hand. “You have to take it whelp it’s the only way,” he added his voice getting harder “don’t look down," his tone softening as he added “I won’t let you fall Will, trust me."

When he saw the look the boy gave him, he couldn’t help leaning closer  “Have I ever given you reason not to trust me, mate?"

Will shook his head, and reached out, his hand was taken in that of the pirate Captain. Will kept his eyes fixed on the man that was his Guide, he trusted him.  Once he managed to get through the gap, he was pulled up and held close against the pirate’s chest, tucked against him in the crook of Jack’s injured arm.

For the pirate it was as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water over him, the moment the boy had taken his hand, he had felt a jolt run through him. Puzzled he pulled the boy closer.

Blair had come up on the other side of the rigging, and was just heaving himself up the other side of the platform, when the boy suddenly did something very stupid and nearly fatal.

Far from staying still in his Guide’s arm, Will ‘s senses began to peak, he could smell blood and the scent of corruption coming off his Guide, over laid with the smell of rum.

He tried to pull free so that he could check on his Guide; all Blair could say later was that Will moved at the exact time that the  _Black Pearl_ pitched down deep and to one side. Will lost his footing and fell.  The boy’s scream was cut off as he was caught and for a moment they hung there, the only thing stopping him from falling to his death was Jack’s grip on his coat.  Blair came over the platform and reached down, catching the boy as he dangled over the deck and a near fatal fall to his death.  Blair pulled him up dragging the scared boy back onto the platform.  Jack was pale under his tan, his eyes rolled back in his head and his body slumped and he fell backward, as the ship pitched again, the only thing holding him on was the way his boot was wrapped in the rigging.

The reason for the erratic course of the ship was explained when Bill Turner came up on the rigging he had left the wheel tied down again so he could help. It was getting worse by the moment; Blair was holding onto Will for dear life but couldn’t reach Sparrow. Bill came up slowly, if he just grabbed at the pirate he would lose his precarious balance one more violent dip of the ship and he would fall to his death

Hanging head first over the pitching deck, Jack’s eyes flickered and opened; he blinked as he looked into Bill Turners face. “Either you’re the wrong way round mate or I have a problem!"

Bill shook his head, “Stay still," even as he said it he swore, as the Pirate Captain moved. His boot slipping another couple of inches, another slip and Jack would plummet to his doom.  Carefully anchoring himself with his legs Bill reached up, catching the pirate’s good arm, at the exact moment the man dropped, the sudden weight of the pirate - even though his was slender built - made it feel as if Bill’s arm was being dragged from it’s socket.  He had stopped the pirate’s decent and managed to swing him into the rigging before he lost his hold on the man.  Jack only had a split second to cling on but managed to hold tight of the rigging, his head was spinning and he didn’t know up from down, all he could do was just hang on tightly.

Blair pushed Will into his father’s arms and headed for his friend.  Once Will’s feet touched the deck Kath pulled him into her arms even as his father started back up the rigging to help Jack down.

Carefully Blair coaxed the other pirate to climb. Having to use an arm around his waist to help him down.  On the way down they met Bill coming back up. Now with both men working together they could get the Captain down.  Bill dropped to the deck first and reached up to support his Captain.

Once on the deck only Bill’s grip stopped Jack from collapsing. Blood was running down Jack’s hand and dripping onto the deck, when he had grabbed hold of Will, the strain had broken open the wound.

“Take Captain Sparrow down to the Captain’s Cabin," Blair ordered. Kath was hugging her son, but she gently set him aside as she hurried after them.

Working quickly Kath opened up his Jack’s shirt, and frowned at the corruption seeping from the wound. As she cleaned it, she saw a small piece of material - smaller than the nail on her little finger, but it was wadded into the corner of the wound. A hand touched her arm, and she looked into Jack’s eyes, the pain flared in them, “Lady you have to close it, get Ben." He laid his head back as his eyes started to loose their focus and he reached out blindly, groping for his bottle of rum, Kath handed it to him, moving so that she could support him as he took a deep pull on it.

Blair opened the canvas role and selected one of the knives, he poured some rum over the blade sterilizing it, he had seen too many people die from small wounds infected by dirty knives. In fact Dr Monroe had been almost fanatical about it.  Looking across Jack he nodded to Bill, and the older man pressed down pinning the Pirate Captain to the bed. Bill was reluctant to press too hard on the injured shoulder, until Blair said softly “Bill, he’s in pain from the whole wound, you’re not going to hurt him."  Only then did he cut into the wound, Bill just managing to hold the writhing body. Kath mopping away the fresh blood, knew where she had gone wrong she hadn’t cut deep enough the first time, this time Blair had to make sure the wound was clean, all the time he worked she talked to Jack trying to reassure and comfort, but knowing he was hurting.  Finally she leaned back and with the back of her hand she brushed the hair from her eyes, her gaze sliding up the now unconscious man.  She put a hand out and handed Blair a red-hot knife, he pressed it to the edges of the wound, there was the smell of burned flesh, and the pirate Captain’s body arched up.  She had prayed that he would remain unconscious while they sealed the wound but it seemed her prayers had gone unanswered.

Blair took a deep breath and pushed a lock of his long curly hair out of his eyes this time the wound would heal cleanly.  Then he turned to Will, the boy was stood in the door way clinging to the door jamb, his eyes locked on the unconscious man in the bed.  Blair bent down, reached a hand out and drew him close, with a sob he threw his arms around Blair’s neck and hung on. He could feel the soothing vibes of the Guide. It wasn’t his Guide, but this one understood, and Blair’s hand rubbing Will’s back calmed him.  He buried his face against the Guide’s coat, unlike his Guide’s clothes, which smelt of salt, sea, sweat, and rum. Will wrinkled his nose. This Guide smelt of ink and paper.  Looking around the man he watched his own Guide.  He felt sick, he had done this to him; he had caused him to be hurt. As a Sentinel he should protect his Guide; he had failed and that hung heavy in his heart.

Kath finished dressing the wound, but her look of concern deepened as she felt the heat of a fever begin to increase ready to consume the smaller man.  It was going to be a long day…

 

***************

 

 

Three Hours later Kath was still sat by his side holding her vigil, Jack was still resting, but his sleep was becoming troubled as the fever began to take a firm hold on his body.

On deck Bill Turner busied himself with the business of sailing the  _Pearl_. He looked up from coiling the rope, and took a steadying breath. “Blair, what the hell happened back there?”

“Will needed to get his Guide’s attention, that is why he climbed up the rigging, and now it’s eating at him that Jack was hurt.”

“What do we do, he’s too young to bond, and…”

“And Jack isn’t going to let him close” Blair finished for him, he laid a hand on Bill’s shoulder, “nothing has changed since earlier, you need to establish the bond, and secure Jack to you. It will prevent him being claimed by any other Sentinel."

That was one threat that Bill had not foreseen.

 

 

The ship approached Tortuga, and Simon and Jim exchanged a look, they were about to enter the most godless port in the Caribbean, the Governor was a weak willed corrupt man, who would hand over any pirate if it was of profit to him, whilst turning a blind eye to the ships that docked, as long as he had his share of money for the stolen cargo they brought in. His military guard was loyal to him only because of the money he paid them, their brutality was a by word in the Caribbean. The merchants lived and traded in the teaming streets of Tortuga’s along side whorehouses and taverns. This was the hell that they had to now enter.

What surprised them both was that the  _Black Pearl_  was not in harbor, there was the possibility that a ship with such a small crew had come to grief, but Jim knew deep in his soul that his two Guides were still alive. So Simon and Jim had managed the impossible they had gotten ahead of the  _Pearl_ , so now all they had to do was wait for Captain Sparrow to arrive.

 

***************

Bill carried the pirate Captain onto the deck of the  _Pearl_ , and then opened up the sheet covering him, he tied a rope around Jack so as to form a harness. Bill checked the knots carefully making sure that the rope wouldn’t pull on Jack’s shoulder, he looked up at Blair, the younger man looked concerned, as he pushed his long curly hair back from his face.

“Are you sure this is going to work?" Bill asked, looking for reassurance.

“In theory…Yes, I once saw Dr Monroe do this with water poured from a two story house, the shock of the water hitting the body can break the fever." 

“But…” protested Bill, “this is a body hitting water”

Bending, Blair pressed a hand to Jack’s face the heat was still pouring off the slender Captain, “We’ve got no choice Bill, he’s burning up.”

Blair picked Jack up and moved him to the open rail of the  _Pearl_ , looking over his shoulder he checked that Bill had the rope and was holding onto it with Kath, then he dropped Jack over the side of the ship. Jack hit the water hard, they pulled him up clear of the side of the ship and high into the air and then dropped him again, they pulled him up again his body was hanging limp in the rope harness.  This time they carefully lowered him onto the deck, quickly wrapping him in blankets before carrying him back down to the cabin.

The fever broke early evening, and he drifted into a natural healing sleep, it wasn’t until the next morning that Jack finally awoke, he couldn’t remember where he was, then it came back to him - the _Black Pearl -_  he could hear her creaking and groaning as she cut through the sea, she was more than just wood and sails, his ship was alive to him. Carefully he rolled his head to one side as he sensed someone near him, their emotions were quiet, they were asleep. The woman, Kath Turner was sat in a chair near a small table, on it cloths, a bowl of water, and more importantly a bottle of rum.

The door opened and Will walked in, his face lightening up as he saw his Guide, he had been asleep in the other room, and yet had known the minute his Guide was awake.

For a moment he just stood there, his mouth opening and closing, as he tried to form the words to speak to the older man, but unsure of what to say, then suddenly he turned on his heels and ran out of the cabin.

Jack knew he should say something, call out after him but suddenly his head felt too heavy, his throat too dry and he let his eyes close as he drifted back to sleep.

 

*************

 

Blair was lost in thought, as hard as it was to put into words he was beginning to regret having to leave Dr Monroe, he had built up a life there of an academic. He looked down at his clothing and a smile twisted his lips, he even looked the part of a teacher, with no memory of his old life he had been prepared to throw himself into the new life that had beckoned him.

His memory was still hazy, but he could remember now how the  _Black Pearl_  hunted them down, then there was an explosion as the  _Jade Dragon_  exploded and then… nothing until the Doctor took him in. Did he really want to go back to being the consort of Jack Sparrow? A smile touched his lips, say consort to most people and they thought of lovers, where for a pirate a consort was another Captain that fought with him, working and living together as one.

He gazed up at the sails the Black Pearl was a fast ship, once fully manned there would be nothing to stop her, a prize, but Jack’s prize, not his, he had seen the man already talking to the ship as he would a living animal just as he had done to the Morning Star. He shook his head and Jack wondered why they thought him mad, but one thing he knew for sure, Jack would never give the Pearl up now. He had become one with the ship in even this short time.

And what Jack Sparrow laid claim to he never let go.

 

 

**************

 

**Tortuga**

The Governor’s house

 

Simon Banks was waiting for an audience with the Governor and Jim was passing the time by studying the Mansion, it was rumored that the basements of the house had been carved out of the living rock and served as dudgeons. Once inthere only the dead ever emerged.  Simon suppressed a shudder as he thought of the rumors he had heard of the brutality of the man he was about to meet. Simon looked down at his own clothes and those of James Ellison and shook his head he hardly looked like a Thief Taker General, he clothes were serviceable rather than impressive, but clothes didn’t make the man, and he was going to show Governor McDonald that.  A flunky came in and waved them through to the office.

 

**************

 

**The Black Pearl**

**The Captain’s Cabin**

 

Kath had been sitting in the cabin for hours watching over Jack Sparrow, here was the man her son had chosen to be his Guide – to a Sentinel the most important person in their life – so what did she really know about him apart from the obvious… nothing.  Kath resolved to find out all she could about this enigmatic man. So far she had been unable to get past Jack’s outer shell. His remarks towards her had been suggestive to say the least, but she hadn’t felt threatened by them, it was more as if they were a reflex action.

Looking across she noticed a slight shiver run through his body, getting up she leaned over him, pulling the blanket up around his bare shoulders. A rueful smile touched her lips as her fingers lightly brushed the pirates face, pleased when she felt no heat radiating from his body. But her fingers lingered gently tracing his sharp features, he really was very handsome, sternly she told herself to concentrate on the matter in hand, namely nursing the Captain - her son’s Guide – back to health

 

She jumped back when his eyes opened suddenly, and she found herself looking down into his beautiful dark chocolate eyes, a girl could easily lose herself in their swirling depths .

When she tried to speak her voice was husky “W…Welcome back Captain, you had us all worried there for a while." She smiled softly at him, as she turned up the oil lamp, but he threw an arm over his eyes, blocking out the light.

“Sorry." She turned it back down, then laid her hand over his, and gave his wrist a gentle tug. Finally her insistence paid off and he moved his arm, now she had his attention she said “thank you for saving Will."

The pirate’s eyes dropped from her face to her hand that was still holding his arm, his head tilted to one side -  he looked as if trying to solve a puzzle - before he muttered a reply that she didn’t catch.  Being the sole focus of his attention made Kath uneasy, she could feel the heat building in her face, as he covered her hand with his, and stroked up her arm.

“Oh” Kath whispered, unsure what to do, as his hand continued on it’s way up her arm his wrist brushing her breast.  She pulled back, but at the same time not wanting to break the contact with him. In desperation she caught his hand and pressed it back down onto the bed. And blurted out the only think she could think of to take his attention away from her “mind if I ask you a question?"

Jack shrugged, not really listening.

“What’s wrong with your ship?" The result of her soft comment was more than she could have expected, and proved that if there was a choice between her and the  _Pearl_ , the ship would always win out.

The pirate’s eyes opened wider, he looked almost panicked

“The  _Pearl_." Two words and Jack Sparrow threw the blankets off and was trying to get up, when Kath caught him by the waist and pulled him back down.  She cursed, “There is nothing wrong with the  _Pearl,_  Captain,  **Captain**."  Kath ended up sprawled over him, very aware suddenly that he was naked under the sheets. Her hand was holding him down in a place… er… well… a general area of his anatomy that a proper lady didn’t touch. She thought ruefully, her face flaming bright red.

Kath’s eyes traveled up to a safer area… his throat then on to his face where she saw pure mischief blazing in his eyes. He was loving every minute of it, his eyes darkened suddenly as a raw passion blazed in them. , Kath’s face flamed even hotter as her mind made connections about Jack Sparrow that should have sent her running from the room, in shame. Time seemed to stand still, and she gave a shocked gasp as he pulled her down and kissed her, Kath felt herself melting into it. Then realization hit her hard, this was Jack Sparrow, flamboyant, exotic and as sexy as hell, he was everything that Bill wasn’t, but...  She pulled back quickly and firmly, refusing to blame the pirate Captain. She had allowed herself to get into that position, and she was going to have to set the boundaries if this was going to work.  She reached a hand out and she saw him pull back and then wince against the pain the action caused.

“What you waiting for luv?” Jack asked.

“Captain?”

“If you’re going to hit me, get it over with quick.”

Instead Kath reached out and brushed a braid out of his eyes, “That was a mistake, I won’t say that it wasn’t nice, but I love my husband and that is not going to change. But I am certainly not going to hit you for it. It was my fault just as much as yours.  But what is past is past.” She remembered something she had heard him say, covering his hand she said “Do we have an accord Captain?”

For a heartbeat he paused, and then closed his hand around hers and lifted it to his lips, never breaking eye contact. “we have an accord, my lady.”

Jack settled back down against his pillow only to leap up again as a thought struck him, “What did you mean, what’s wrong with my ship?”

“I meant what happened to the  _Morning Star,_ that creature Norton said that he found you floating in the Caribbean in a sinking boat, but you… er …Bill said he heard…." She broke off as she saw him raise an eyebrow. She decided to ignore it and keep going. “That the  _Morning Star_ was allowed to go free because you give yourself up, which one is true?"

“A bit of one, a bit of the other." Jack refused to give anything other than a cryptic answer He yawned and turned over, or at least tried.

Kath carefully caught his shoulder and tipped him onto his back, “ **C A P T A I N** ” It was the kick ass roar of a mother bringing a wayward child into line. Even if technically that child was a 20 years old pirate!

“Now what you waiting for luv?” Jack asked.

“You heard the question so give me a straight answer…" She paused.

“Huh” Jack exhaled “Norton couldn’t tell the Thief Takers he’d let the  _Morning Star_  go and his crew were too scared to say anything.  So he told Banks he found me on a sinking boat."

“Why didn’t he try to claim the boat… er… the  _Morning Star_  for himself." Kath wasn’t going to give up.

Jacks lips quirked into a smile. “Because he knew I would never give up the  _Morning Star_  and I was ready to sail straight for the  _Pearl_  and take her to kingdom come with me."  For a moment Jack was lost in the memory.  

“But his crew?” The question jolted Jack back to normal.

“A crew that he had introduced to the cat of nine tails are too frightened to do anything, they would die rather then risk his fury - poor bastards but it’s the truth.”  Jack reached for the bottle of rum and took a large swig, “so they went along with his story.”

“What about Blair, er… Captain Sandburg?"

“That’s his story." Jack told her.  He pushed the cork back on the bottle, and tried to get up.

Bair rested a shoulder against the doorjamb of the cabin, and grinned, “You know Jack, give up before the lass beats you, a day in bed won’t do you any harm, and the  _Pearl_  is running smooth and fine. You’re going to need all your strength when we reach Tortuga." Reaching behind him he produced a full bottle of rum. Ignoring the look from Kath he handed it to his friend, Jack cocked his head slightly at Blair he was feeling something from his old friend, but it was blocked off before he could clearly identify the emotion, and with a shrug and a wince as his injured shoulder made itself know. He drained a good quarter of the bottle, and leaned back against the wooden wall. Blair took the bottle and raised it to his lips but didn’t drink, then returned it to the other man. Jack’s eyes slid closed and the bottle dropped from his hand; deftly Blair caught it and pushed the cork back in the top. He caught the look Kath gave him, “Laudanum, I added a little to the rum. He should sleep all day and into tomorrow." He paused “Jack can be a mule at times, to get him to do what you want you just have to take his options away from him.” With great care he pulled the blankets up and over Jack, settling him back in the bed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Simon came out of the Governor’s office, the document in his hand was as worthless as the parchment it was written on, and both of them knew it.

Jim nodded respectfully to the man and woman in the waiting room, recognizing the clerical collar and black clothing of a vicar of the Church of England; the demurely dressed lady wore a ring and was his wife. Just at the top of the stairs Jim hesitated and frowned, he half turned in time to see them enter the office. Shutting out Simon’s concerned voice he filtered through what his sense had recorded and a ghost of a smile touched his lips.

“Finding Sparrow might not be as hard as we thought, to catch a bird all you need is breadcrumbs." With that enigmatic comment, Jim took the steps two at a time, and for the first time since he had seen the  _Black Pearl_ disappear into the distance he believed that he might just track down the two wayward Guides.

 Later

Reverend Peter Spencer offered his wife his arm as they picked their way down the filth strewn streets of Tortuga, The streets at the moment were nearly empty apart from a few bodies that lay where they had fallen during a night of drunken debauchery empty by their sides. Cartwheels rattled on the cobbles as the dead from the night were collected and taken off for burial. Life was cheap and death meant nothing to the transient population of the port. Once nighttime came the port would become alive again, living as it did an almost nocturnal existence, dependant on the turn of the tide. But that was not to say that even now violence couldn’t break out in a heartbeat.

The Reverend felt his wife’s hand tighten on his arm, her handkerchief held to her face to try to block out the stench from the gutter, they moved out of the way just in time to avoid a full chamber pot being emptied out into the street, she flinched at the sound of pistols being fired, screams and then laugher and quiet followed. No one came to investigate; it was an everyday event, besides which sticking your nose into someone else’s business usually proved fatal.

Reverend Spencer had come to Tortuga to set up his mission, to bring the teachings of the Lord to the sinful corruption of Tortuga, the Governor had given his blessing, and then put his hand out for his rent, or rather his bribe to allow the mission to be opened.

Once they arrived back at the house, Mrs. Elisa Spencer opened her arms and pulled her children close, enjoying their welcome, at 10 and 11 the children were old enough to understand the perils of Tortuga, but still young enough to want to explore.

Laying his cloak over the back of one of the chairs Peter Spencer looked out of the window, “The Governor has given us his permission, but…" his voice trailed off.

Elisa put a comforting hand on his arm, “We will succeed my love, a mission, a church and a school, our dream and the Lord’s will." 

Peter turned slightly to look into his wife’s face; he felt his love for her fill his heart. Together they would make a difference to the lives of the wretched unfortunates that lived in this sinful town.

Jim had followed the couple at a distance, with his old coat, his sword belt slung over one shoulder and short cut hair he looked no different to the pirates and mercenaries that came ashore as night fell.

Jim had to get closer to the woman to make sure, but he might just have found his breadcrumbs...

 

*************

 

Simon sat on a barrel on the dock and watched the bum boats going out to the ships, noting the variety of good  - mostly fresh fruit and vegetables, barrels of rum and hard tack - supplies to barter for gold coins that the pirates would have.  He pulled out his telescope and braced one arm against the rail of the dock, scanning the horizon for the first glimpse of black sails.  Carefully he tracked the ships anchored further out and stopped on one called the  _Morning Star_ , if his memory served him right that was Sparrow’s former ship. It looked as if it had been put through a meat grinder, barely afloat, but even so the crew were working on it. He tracked the telescope back across the horizon and then stopped and tracked back, a spot on the horizon, time seemed to stand still as the ship came closer, faster than he thought possible, until there was no mistaking the black ship and the black sails. It looked like a dark angel of vengeance hoving into view. The  _Black Pearl_ , for it could be none other, she was the fastest ship in the Caribbean and now Captained by Richards Norton’s whelp.

As he expected the  _Black Pearl_ anchored on the edge of the harbor, away from the other ships, it was twilight when a small boat went from the  _Pearl_  to the  _Morning Star_ , when it returned to the former East India Company Ship, it was by lantern light, and what ever business there was between the two ships was now concluded.

 

***************

 

 

Coming out of the local bakery Mrs. Elisa Spencer saw Sir Neville Summers across the street, he had aged in the ten years since she had run from Tortuga, but he was the same weasel looking man he had always been.  She clutched her basket tight and with her head down she hurried up the street hoping he wouldn’t notice her. But as she passed the dress shop she saw his reflection in the window, he was watching her with a puzzled expression on his face.  He hadn’t yet connected the whore he knew with the respectable woman he now saw.

Once inside her house she locked the door and sat down on a kitchen stool, touching the back of her neck with a trembling hand she could still feel the scars from the knife he had used on her all those years ago.  She could guess what he was looking for, but to return it to him was to sign her own death warrant, he would kill to keep the news of it quiet, and nothing was quieter than the grave.

 

**************

 

Sir Neville Summers had stared at the woman, something about her had drawn him, but the arrival of a messenger had dismissed the woman from his thoughts.  The message was brief and to the point Captain Jack Sparrow had just arrived in Tortuga, but what made it more interesting was that Thief Takers had also arrived from Port Thomas hunting him as well, his hand dropped to touch the stiff paper with the warrant on it. Let the Thief Takers catch Sparrow and then he – Sir Neville Summers – would reap the benefit.

 

***************

 

Jim made his way to the dock and took a seat next to Simon. As Jim looked towards the  _Pearl_ , his friend’s voice seem to fade away and he felt as if he was being sucked down into a whirl pool, Jim’s senses dragged him towards the ship, the heartbeats of the crew faded until he could only hear two. One slow as if asleep the other moving around, his Guides were in front of him, he raised his arms as if reaching out to them.

Simon panicked and pulled Jim’s arms down, “Jim,  **JIM** ” he snapped the Sentinel’s name, when the man shook his head as if he was trying to clear it. But even so the look of longing in his eyes when he looked at the  _Pearl_  was nearly heart breaking.

Blair was on the deck of the  _Pearl_ , and suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, and reaching in his pocket pulled out a telescope and focused it on the dock, moving it slowly along. Then he stopped as he found the Sentinel. The man just stared straight at him, and Blair took a step backwards nearly falling over some coiled rope. He closed the telescope with a sharp snap and turning on his heels he headed down below deck, but even as he did so he could feel eyes burning into his back.  The Sentinel would never give up.

 

**************

 

Elisa paced up and down, and then paused in front of the mirror, how much of the woman she had once been did she still see staring back at her… When she was 17 years old she was the toast of Tortuga, the best whore in the port and in great demand.... Her dark hair was now flecked with silver and a few lines now creased her face, she tried a smile and still saw the young girl that would dance for coins on the tables of the inns.  Downstairs she could hear her husband shouting at the children to come in, Elisa pulled herself together, she now had a life far removed from what she had been. But the little voice still nagged - Neville Summers was dangerous he could and would destroy her life. Crossing to a small wooden trunk she pressed a corner of it, and a secret section opened, she pulled out a small box, for a moment she gazed at it thoughtfully before placing it back in it’s hiding place.

**************

 

 

Sir Neville Summers watched the  _Black Pearl_  sitting at anchor; he still couldn’t believe that Sparrow had managed to commandeer it. But taking him off the ship was going to be impossible, but sooner or later he would have to come ashore, and then either Summers’ men or the Thief Takers would seize him. After he was finished with Sparrow there wouldn’t be much left of him. One more pirate corpse wouldn’t raise much concern, and the  _Pearl_  would be a bonus.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Early the next morning as Tortuga was just going to bed, Jack shrugged on his clothes, it was a struggle but he had business to conduct and lying around in bed would get nothing done.

He still had to recruit more men, and the  _Black Pearl_  needed to be taken out and shook down before he started raiding.  Going to the prow of the ship, he took down the lantern and swung it four times paused for the count of ten then swung it four more times all he had it do now was wait. Shortly he heard the sound of oars being dipped into the water, and a boat came alongside the  _Pearl_.  Climbing down proved tricky and he had to bite his lip to stop crying out in pain from his shoulder. But finally he managed it. Then he waved at the man to take him to shore, suppressing a shudder at the early morning chill, Jack settled himself down in the boat, the rocking of the craft and the methodical dip of the oars in the water made Jack drowsy, he yawned…

The boatman shook his head and leaned over his passenger to shake him awake, the moment his hand touched the man’s arm, the sleeping pirate was awake, and the boatman found himself on the wrong end of a long bladed knife, as the point pricked his throat he managed to croak “Easy Captain, we’re here” he waved over his shoulder at the dock.

“Sorry mate," Jack drawled as he slid the knife back in his boot. Getting out he tossed the man a shilling and headed off into Tortuga. Not seeing the shadows that detached themselves from the darkness and followed him.

 

**************

 

Jim kept well back, Sparrow was a Guide and therefore able to feel the warning vibes of an unbonded Sentinel nearby, Jim wasn’t sure how close he could get and remain undetected but it was a risk he had to take he couldn’t afford to lose Sparrow.

Simon was suddenly jerked back into an alleyway as Jim saw the pirate Captain turn around, Jack looked puzzled then he shrugged and started down the road again, stepping over a drunk – relieving the unconscious man of his rum bottle - before he continued weaving his way down the road.

Simon saw a smile on his friend’s face, “What’s so funny Jim?”

 

 

 

**_The first land we sighted was called the Dodman_ **

**_Next Rame Head off Plymouth, off Portsmouth the Wight_ **

**_We sailed by Beachy, by Fairlight, and Dover,_ **

**_And then we bore up from the South  Foreland Light._ **

****

**_We will rant and we’ll roar like true British Sailors._ **

**_We’ll rant and we’ll roar all on the salt sea_ **

**_Until we strike soundings in the channel to Old England._ **

**_From  Ushant to Scilly is thirty five leagues._ **

 

The Sentinel could make out the words and a smile touched his lips as he answered. . “He’s singing away to himself, nice voice." 

“Is he drunk?”

“Why?” Jim shot a look at Simon, not really wanting to take his eyes off the Guide.

“Well he’s…” Simon made a swaying motion, which made the Sentinel laugh.

“No, well… yes, he smells of rum, but I think that’s just… well… him."

“Oh!” Simon’s eyebrows went up, “you’re sure you want him, I thought that Sandburg was your Guide?”

“A Guide in the hand is worth two in the cell, Simon." Jim paused, “We catch them both and then sort them out." The Sentinel was relieved to see that Simon accepted his answer; A Sentinel always protects a Guide… at all cost.

Finally Sparrow arrived at his destination, a modest almost respectable looking shop. He knocked on the door, the window above was thrown open and a man looked out and down. Then the window closed with a bang and a few minutes later the door opened and the pirate were ushered in.

Jim looked towards the window where he saw a lamp being lit, and then stretched out his hearing, increasing it until he could hear the men talking.

Jack counted the kegs of powder, and shook his head, as he rapped his knuckled on the weird looking stenciled characters on each of the kegs. “No mate, I want English gunpowder, and none of that ponce French stuff either, it don’t burn right too much sweepings put in it to bulk it out. I ordered English and paid gold for it, and now you’re trying to palm me off with this heathen…"

“It’s Chinese.” The man cut across him, wringing his hands.

“ **So?** ” Jack glared at him, his dark eyes flashing.

The merchant John Fox, held up his hand to pacify him,  “Captain, Captain, this powder is better than even the English powder. The Chinese invented gun powder, so who better to perfect it” John held his breath, the pirate Captain seemed to be calming down. Quickly he handed him a twist of paper with a sample of the powder in it.  Then flinched as the pirate tested the powder using the flint on his pistol. The flame was bright and true.

“I’ll take the 20 kegs…” he leaned right into John, the rum breath making him take a step back,  “…off your hands for a small consideration, not everyone would be so understanding, would they?" His smile was not very reassuring.

John’s gaze slid from the pirate’s face to his sword and then back again; “Of course” he grated the words out. 

“One thing…” the pirate rapped one of the other keg, “…I want to try that one first." 

John smiled “Of course Captain, no trouble at all.”

Jack felt the relief flooding through the man in front of him, and then a feeling of triumph.  That put him on his guard; the merchant was up to something. His eyes narrowed, and he rapped another of the keg, “A second thought occurs, open this one instead Foxy."

The merchant carefully opened the keg, took out a measure of powder and then re-sealed it, as it was tested, he held his breath, a bright clear flame showed that the powder had ignited correctly.

“Deliver it tomorrow, The  _Black Pearl_ , she’s at anchor on the north side of the harbor."

It was with relief that John Fox locked his door; he walked into the living quarters and looked around at the kegs. Once on board the  _Pearl_  he would store the powder under any already on the ship, that way it would buy him extra time before it was used, because once that happened Sparrow would be high tailing it back to Tortuga with revenge on his mind.  Never a good idea displeasing Sparrow - the man was crazy as a loon, and the progeny of one of the most bloodthirsty pirates on the Spanish Main, but his gold was as good as any pirates and a man had to make a living, but he was counting the days until he could afford to leave Tortuga.

 

***********

 

 

Jack came out of the shop and the froze, he swayed and then turned to face the two men in the dark shadows, the moment he had come out he had felt them, it was like a shiver running up his spine. Jim moved out into the open, and the light from the first story window lit up his face. Jack smiled “You’re persistent Sentinel."

“Give up Captain," Simon took the lead, Jim hadn’t answered, but his eyes were locked on Sparrow as if he was the only cold drink in a desert, the need on Jim’s face was frightening. “There is no where to run, we have a warrant for your arrest, and even in Tortuga there is some justice."

“You forgot one thing”

“And that is?"

“I am Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack’s hand came up and he fired his pistol, the powder flashed, at the instant he fired he had closed his eyes, so he was the only one that wasn’t blinded by the bright flash. It was enough for him to take to his feet, the pain from his wounds hammered through his body as he forced himself to move quickly. If he was lucky the Sentinel would have fallen into the void, and by the time the other man helped him, he would be safely back on the  _Pearl_ , and the Governor would learn what happened to some one who betrayed Captain Jack Sparrow. The  _Pearl’s_  long nines would reach the Mansion on the hill easily.

“ **SPARROW”**  The words were roared as if by a great predator, and echoed off the buildings, The Sentinel was hunting his Guide, with just as much fervor as a Thief Taker hunting a pirate.

Jack ploughed into another man, and bounced off the wall of one of the houses, the pain in his shoulder made his head spin, the man grabbed at this arm, and Jack swung around his fist smashing into the man’s face, putting him down, he could hear the sound of feet pounding on the cobbles.  He saw another man detach himself from the shadow, and glanced around in time to see a woman coming out of one of the houses.

Grabbing her he forced her back into the house. One arm went around her body the other pressed a pistol to her head. Jack felt her fear and then something else, an old feeling soothing his mind; he shook his head to clear it. The woman reached a hand up and her fingers splayed across his arm, she didn’t attempt to struggle, and when she spoke he knew the voice. His hold began to slacken on her and he said one word, and the woman’s body relaxed in his hold. Just then the Sentinel came through the door of the kitchen, and Jack tried to edge towards the other doorway only to see the Sentinel’s friend blocking it. He gave the woman a firm push away from him, and drew his sword as he saw the Sentinel smile and shake a finger at him tutting.

Simon saw the look that Jim gave him, he was to keep out of it, this was between Sentinel and Guide. The Thief Taker looked at Sparrow, the slight built pirate Captain was fast on his feet moving with a grace that was lacking in his usual swaying gait.  He lunged at Jim and then pulled back, as it was countered. One thing was certain Jim was at a disadvantage, Sparrow wanted to kill him, but he only wanted to secure his Guide. 

Jim dropped to his knee to avoid a heavy skillet that arched towards his head.  Simon had never seen anyone as good as the pirate at using everything around him to try and end the fight fast, the reason was obvious. The pirate was sick and it was slowing him down.

Jack knew he was in trouble; the man was an unmovable object that he had to get past. He could feel the energy draining away from him. Already the sword in his hand was getting heavy and beginning to shake, and soon he would be unable to lift it. So far the other man hadn’t joined the fight but that wasn’t to say he wouldn’t. The Sentinel ducked the saucepan, but the chair kicked his way brought him down. But the man was fast and rolled clear, but not before he received a cut to the forearm. Jim was back on his feet again, he reached out with his left hand and touched the rent, and without looking he could smell the blood on his fingers. The Guide had drawn first blood, he had sharp claws, just what he needed a spirited Guide.

But all the time he fought the look of amusement didn’t leave his face. He had all the time in the world.  He would take this Guide, find the other one and only then would he would decide which one was his true partner. The amusement faltered as he saw Jack stumble, and noticed the increased pallor on his face.

Simon swore as he saw the blood, this had to end now. He moved behind the pirate and swung his pistol the butt caught Jack Sparrow across the back of his head, he ignore the snarl form the Sentinel, Then froze as the tip of Jim’s sword pressed against his chest preventing him from getting close to the fallen Guide, for the first time since they knew each other, Simon was scared.

Just then the Tortuga militia arrived, and surrounded the fallen man, the sergeant in charge delivered a kick to his ribs, only to be sent flying as Jim threw him off the senseless man. Simon cut across them “We have a warrant, you want to argue, see the Governor." He waved the well-crumpled piece of paper in front of the man

It was then Simon noticed that the woman had knelt down by the pirate, her hand was slowly ghosting over his features, she had a look of total horror on her face. The man helping her to her feet was talking softly to her. He wore the black flowing robes and collar of a cleric, he turned to Simon “Get this piece of sea trash out of our kitchen now." There was a harshness to his voice that seemed ill matched to the gentleness in which he helped the woman to her feet, he then guided her out of the room having to almost pull her along, the Reverend was pleased to see over his shoulder that the pirate was being dragged from his house.

Once in the living room Elisa Spencer spun on her heels pulling herself free she glared up at her husband as the Pirate Captain was dragged away. “What did you do that for, I had it under control he…”

“He’s a pirate," he spoke levelly as if to a child. “Remember, a pyrate is hostis humanis generis, a common enemy with who neither faith or oath is to be kept. Under civil law."

“That man Peter, was my son, what have you done?"

Peter Spencer, caught his wife’s arm, “your son, Elisa, I… you never told me."

“When we left Tortuga, I was in danger, having Jack with me even posing as my younger brother would have been too dangerous, a man agreed to take him with him as a cabin boy, that man was…” she broke off, “…his name is not important, but what is, is the men that pursued him. Men that would kill for information."  Elisa was wringing her hands, “I was a whore yet you took me in, you treated me with honor and made me your wife, how could I tell you and as Jack became notorious, I knew that you would never accept him into our family. Each week you preach against the pirates, how could I tell you that your stepson is a pirate?" She paused, brushing the tears away, “When you said we were returning to Tortuga, I thought it would be my chance to find Jack, I had to know that he was all right."

“Elisa if I had known…" he could see the sorrow in his wife’s face and knew now why she would sometimes sit at home looking so sad, it was not that she was unsatisfied with her life, just that her son was out at sea and she didn’t know if he was alive or dead.  Elisa loved their children but also loved the one child she couldn’t talk about. It was in that moment that he looked into his heart; he had never loved or would love anyone as much as he loved her.

“How can we help him?" five words, but ones that would change him forever.

 

*************

 

Jim Ellison leaned over the smaller man, carefully he ghosted his hand over the braided hair, and his fingers came away with a smear of blood. Only when he was satisfied that the wound wasn’t serious did he work his way down the slender body, he nodded pleased to feel no heat radiating from the shoulder wound, or the scent of corruption. His hand moved down for a moment pausing at one knee, the swelling was going down, he carried on down to the ankle, minor injuries but all healing well. Only then did Jim take a seat, as he took a sip of his drink he watched the other man, putting the drink down he opened up his senses, and took in the essence of the man. The smell of Rum, salt, sea and something else – yes, gunpowder all came off his clothing, he pushed them away ruthlessly, it was like stripping layers off an onion each one would bring him nearer to the man.

Finally he reached it, a musky earthy scent, but there was an edge to it, a lower note that he hadn’t scented before.  Captain Jack Sparrow was now in a state of grace, coupling Sparrow with grace had nearly made the Sentinel thief taker laugh.  It was flowery words, but stripped to it’s bare bones it meant that someone had made a light bond with him, enough to mark him, but not enough to actually join with him.  Jim pushed even deeper and suddenly he swore violently, as he caught the higher notes of the scent, the other Guides scent was there as well like the scent of a flower on an evening breeze, just enough to smell, but not to identify. Something had happened on the ship that had joined the men together with another Sentinel.

If he attempted to claim Jack Sparrow he would have to crash through the bonding, and that could result in damage to the Guide that was near fatal.  He had vowed to protect his Guide, any Guide from harm, he would have to wait and see what would happen.

Jim turned as Simon walked in, “Well Jim have you…” he made an uncomfortable gesture with his hands.

The Sentinel ignored him, he would not say or do anything to endanger the pirate Guide. “Sparrow is mine Simon," he moved to block access to the pirate as two other men entered, their very presence made the hair on the back of his neck bristle, and he couldn’t stop a low feral growl. If claiming Sparrow as his Guide would keep those vultures off his back then it was worthwhile

Simon moved quickly seeing and hearing the danger, “Now, gentlemen is not the time, Captain Sparrow is..."

“Captain," the taller of the two men scoffed, “That pox riddled sea trash scum, is not a Captain, he’s a pirate, I can wake him," he took two strides forward reaching out, only to have his hand caught in a vice like grip. He slowly looked up from the hand holding him, up the arm to the Sentinels face and swallowed hard, trying to school his features not to show the fear that suddenly ran though him. On the Sentinels face he saw his death, more than any threat it spoke volumes, “He is mine." Three words but stated as if carved in stone.

The Sentinel pushed the man away and for the first time he really looked at the two newcomers. The taller man was of medium build, his clothing showed him to be a man of means, the others clothes were more those of a military man, a mercenary perhaps, his face bore the stamp of a man of war, the eyes cold gray flint. The former the money, the latter the muscle.

Jim’s eyes narrowed, “Charles Montague, It’s been a long time”

For the first time the gray eyes showed a glimmer of something, it was too short to be called emotion. “James Ellison," the mercenary acknowledged him; “A couple of years."

“Too long, or…” Jim paused looking at the slender man, “…perhaps not long enough."

“Why are you protecting him?” he nodded his head to the unmoving pirate.

“A Guide,"

“Ah” Charles allowed the smile to show, it was as if it all made sense now.

”Good luck with him, Sparrow is as slippery as an eel, and he’s… “ he tapped his forehead with his finger, “you get my meaning."

“Montague," the slender man cut across their talk, “Just take that bastard of a pirate and…"

“And nothing Neville," the first name was used because he could, the slender man glared but said nothing, “Sparrow is a bonded Guide, I think it’s time we talked to Jim and came to an accord."

Laying still Jack heard the men finally leave the matter still unresolved, but he was safe at least for the moment.

“You can sit up Captain, I know you’re awake." Jim kept his distance of the Guide, and waited to see what was going to happen next. He watched as the pirate ignored him, and stretched slowly, his hand sliding down to his boot.

Jack jerked back as a knife thudded into the wooden bed frame near his fingers “Looking for something Captain?"

Dark chocolate eyes, met ice cold blue ones, “Now if I was a Guide, that look would frighten me, but I am not, and therefore there’s no need for you to take an interest in me. Apart from you being a Thief Taker that is, and that said I am a thief, a pirate actually, but who are we to split hairs so to speak." Jack smiled brilliantly.

For a moment Jim nearly lost himself in the void, the seductive tones of the Guide sending him spirally down, then he jolted as a hand touched his shoulder and his eyes flew open as Jack leaned into him, his eyes peering at Jim thoughtfully. “You okay?”

“Fine," Jim muttered his hand gripping the pirate's arm tightly, as he nearly fell backwards.  His eyes narrowing as he saw a flash of pain on the pirate's fine features. Then Jim had to ask, “Why didn’t you run?”

“Where to, the guards aren’t going to let old Jack go are they” it wasn’t really a question it was an observation.  “And if those pair are waiting for me, it might be worth while waiting for a more opportune moment so to speak, Sentinel."

The pirate moved to the far corner of the room, and sat down in one of the chair, tipping it back against the wall, and propping his feet up on the table, then with a yawn he closed his eyes, and totally ignored Jim Ellison.

Jim took a deep breath and tried to still the need to bond, his senses wrapping around the smaller man, finally when he was sure the man was asleep, he locked the door behind him. He nodded to the guards, and then followed the sound of Simon’s voice to find out what was going to happen next. One thing was sure; no one employed the likes of Charles Montague unless they needed the type of help that came at the point of a sword or the wrong end of a pistol.

 

*************

Blair turned on the duty lookout Joe Mitchell, “You did what man! Your Captain is injured and when he decides to leave the ship you didn’t bother to tell anyone.” Joe took a step back he was a good head taller than the man he knew as Ben Sanders, Captain consort to Jack Sparrow, and he knew Sanders reputation. He might be seen as the mellower of the two of them, but Joe had flinched back at the ice-cold anger in the blue eyes that glared at him.

“Bill, get the rowing boat we’re going ashore, it seems Jack has taken a little walk. Daft Bloody fool” but under the words Bill could hear the affection and the worry.

As they rowed, Bill for the moment was silent, then he finally had to ask, “How did you first meet Jack Sparrow? I know it’s not unusual for pirates to sail together for mutual protection and act as consorts in battle. But Jack is…” he paused unsure how to phase it “…er… unusual."

He was pleased that Blair didn’t take offence and just chuckled, “Oh Jack is ‘unusual’ to say the least. Most people would put it a little more colorfully.”  He paused “How did we meet, that Bill is a long story…" Blair heard the huff coming off the man rowing then relented “All right, but you get the short version."

It turns out that Blair had first seen Jack in the ‘Bloody Barnacle’ Jack had been in full flow, and that had been a sight to behold. He had been drawn to the pirate; he was extravagant and flamboyant in a way that Blair had never seen before. At that time Jack only had a few beads in his hair, and had not yet kohl-lined his eyes, but even so he had seemed like an exotic creature. But it wasn’t until the following night that they actually met.

Blair began the story  “Jack came flying out of the window of the “Bloody Barnacle’, dressed only in his shirt and headscarf and carrying his sword. It seemed that some of Jack’s enemies had decided to catch him with his breeches down, luckily the ‘girls’ went to his aid, and he managed to get out.  That’s when he crashed into me.  His breeches came flying out of the window, thrown down by one of the girls as she blew him a kiss.  He pulled his breeches on and then went back in to get his hat, it was then that...” Blair carried on relating the amazing tale, when suddenly…

“Ahoy boat,” called the Inspector as he stood on the dock studying his book, ready to exact his fee for docking at the harbor.

“We’re here, I’ll have to tell you the rest later.” Blair said with a grin, as he jumped out of the boat and climbed the wooden steps to the dock.  Leaving a rather puzzled and shell shock Bill to follow  “Hold up Blair, you mean to say that he really did that with two girls, a pint of rum, Stilton cheese and a flask of oil!!”  The older man shook his head and followed, the more he heard the more he wondered just what Will had gotten them into when he had claimed the volatile Pirate Captain as his Guide.

 

 

*************

 

 

Blair knew the shop that Jack would have called at, and it didn’t take him long to get the story from the hand wringing owner. Selling slightly hooky powder to a pirate Captain was one thing but getting a name for turning one over to the authorities even those at Tortuga was a way of getting dead very quickly. Swiftly he filled in the story, omitting the comment about the powder. Just in case Jack Sparrow survived the tender mercies of the Governor.

Bill suddenly caught Blair by the scruff of his jacket and pushed him against the wall, as he heard the woman’s voice, she was singing softly to herself,

**_Farewell and adieu to you, Spanish Ladies._ **

**_Farewell and adieu to you ladies from Spain_ **

He muttered the words of the song and Blair smiled for the first time in the last hour since they had found Jack gone. “It’s Jack’s song."

“Yeah,” and he took a steadying breath, and then paused, “I can smell his scent it’s strong here." Bill took another couple of steps and then bent down and picked up a battered leather trio corner hat that lay deep in the shadows, “this is Jack’s hat all right.” They were on the right track.

Bill cocked his head to one side and jerked away from the touch to his shoulder, but the fingers kept firm hold. Blair leaned into him, “Listen to me Bill Turner, you have to trust me, it’s the only way we can find Jack you have to use your gifts.”

“But they…"

“Gifts given by god and used to help a pirate Guide, your son’s Guide."  Blair put in firmly, and saw the way the man nodded, the Sentinel understood. His tone hardening to the tone of a kick ass Guide he commanded. “You need to tune into Jack, what do your hear? With my hand you cannot fall, so let your senses fly out on the four winds of Tortuga.

The man’s voice coughed as if he didn’t want to startle the woman singing, then the sound of a door closing, Bill edged forward, and was relieved to hear them coming down the stairs to the living room. And for the first time since he had heard Jack was captured, he smiled. “I’ve always fancied myself as a clergyman, Blair."  With that cryptic remark, he took to his heels with Blair following him, a worried tone coloring his words. “Er…Bill, you best tell me what you have in mind…Bill?"

But the Sentinel refused, he had a pirate Captain to rescue, and this time he would need the right clothes.

 

 

***************

 

Bill and Blair stood outside of the building, the older man returned to himself with a shudder, unable to speak he nodded, Jack was in there and seemed to be unhurt.  Suddenly he looked at Blair and caught his arm. “What did you do to us?”

Blair shifted slightly he was uncomfortable, “Jack was out cold with the Laudanum and I had to help him. What I did was I got you to imprint him on your senses. Your love for your wife means that you can’t bond completely, also Will had laid claim, but Jack is now present in your mind. All you ever need do is throw out your senses and you’ll find him, you’ll feel him. Ideally I needed Jack awake but he’s such a stubborn fool, I knew he would refuse. You can shield him, if he will allow. Once we get him back this finishes even if we have to throw him in the brig until he comes to his senses.

Blair suppressed the grin as he heard the rumbling noise coming from the other man. The Sentinel reacting to a threat to his surrogate Guide, a good start. Now they just had to get him free.

Their little visit to the lady had proved successful, she had accepted Blair straight away, knowing of his connection to her son, and when they left Bill had been wearing the spare robes of her husband and Blair had borrowed a somber coat that lead to the fiction that he was a theologian student.

Jim was sat so that he could watch both Montague and Summers, Simon was putting his case well but Jim was beginning to get the sickening feeling that his friend was losing. Money in Tortuga was what talked and at 50 gold pieces that was the most they could offer. Summers wanted Jack and the Governor’s head was already spinning from the sum that Summers offered.

Simon saw Jim suddenly sit up straighter, his head turning to the left and the right, as if he was focusing on something, the Sentinel frowned and then settled back down in his chair to try and concentrate on what was being said.

 

****************

 

Jack’s eyes opened and he brought his feet down from the chair he was resting on. He could feel a tingling running down his spin, it wasn’t the same sensation he felt when he was near Ellison, this was different, and the source was coming closer.

Blair clutched the book to his chest and keeping his head down followed Bill into the building, the guards were reluctant to allow the clergyman in, but a few shillings in the right hand, and the door was opened.

“Jack Sparrow” Bill announced. Only to be corrected.

“It’s Captain… Captain Jack Sparrow” he muttered, “Why is that so hard to remember!”

“My apologies my son, Captain Sparrow, now is the time to meet you maker, to accept that your life of sin and debauchery is over." Bill didn’t dissuade the guard from coming, “you need to confess your sin’s my son."

The guard look puzzled “confess but he’s..."

Blair cut in smoothly “A Sentinel will expect his Guide to come to him cleared of his sins”

The guard nodded it made sense, Jack launched into his ‘confession’ a story so incredible that it had the guard slowly inching forward so as not to miss a word, as the pirate’s voice grew softer he was drawn even closer. His attention was now off them all accept Jack. “So she took her corset off and I…”

Blair brought the book he was carrying down hard on the back of the guard’s head, and he pitched forward without a sound, opening the book he removed the brace of pistols from the hole cut in the pages and handed pistol across to Jack.

Bill began to remove his robes and threw them to the newly rescued pirate. “You put these on, the uniform is never going to fit you, and they see a priest go in and they see him go out. Who is going to look any closer?”

 

****************

 

 

Jim breathed a sigh of relief, finally it was all agreed. It had been a close run thing, but the Governor had come down on their side. He shook hands and then turned and froze, as the vibes hit him, as fast and as hard as a rip tide.  The other Guide was close.  All pleasantries forgotten he pushed his way out the room, brushing off Simon’s hand as he went. Taking the stair two at a time.  But the moment he got to the door he knew his Guide had flown the coop. Looking out the window he saw the priest, a soldier and another man leaving.

Jim threw the window open with such force the glass smashed, and he roared his loss, the sound brought the men’s heads up and he saw his Guides. Bill caught the two young men’s arms and dragged them away, it seemed as if the yell had froze them, he knew Guides couldn’t be lost in the void but that was what appeared to happen to them both for that spit second.

 

***************

 

When they got back to the house, Elisa was seated, her face as white as a sheet, she was being held by her husband and she was clutching a child’s apron and doll. “They have taken them."

“Who?” Jack closed the distance to his mother, the man next to her forgotten.  As he knelt down and took her hand, he could feel her emotions looping through him, her fear was burning through her, at the same time he felt her pleasure at seeing him.

“My daughters,” she bit her lip, “your stepsister’s Jack, you have to help me, please luv, please." Her accent thickened to the broader drawl of the Tortuga whore she had once been.

Peter had to stop himself from pushing this filthy pirate way from his wife, especially when he raised one grubby hand and touched her face lightly, his fingers brushing her lips.

“I’ll get them back," he appeared lost for the moment, until Blair touched his shoulder and brought him back to the present.

“Who has them?”

“Sir Neville Summers’ men, they must have heard something, I don’t know. But they made the connection between us, they want the compass, the one that your father left in trust for you. You’ve got to take it to the ‘Bloody Barnacle’ in exchange for the girls return.”  She saw his expression change slightly, she had always claimed not to know who his father was, he was just the by-blow of one of her clients, a whore’s bastard. Elisa knew that when this was over she would have to talk to him.

“Get it." Jack ordered, as he watched her leave, the smile of indulgence he froze in place. “A priest” Jack eyed the man up and down, almost mockingly.

“You’re not impressed Mr. Er… Captain Sparrow?”

“I’ve seen enough bible thumpers, to know one when I see one.” He paused and leaned into him, making Richard pull back. “If you ever hurt her, I will personally cut open your chest and feed you your own heart. Savvy?" The brown eyes went cold, and his voice dropped slightly, this wasn’t an empty threat this was a vow.

“Yes.” Peter said the words with as much feeling as he could, he was being judged.

Jack brightened up, the lighter tone was back in his voice, the coldness vanished as quickly as it came “Marvelous, we have an accord” He bounced then turned back to face his mother, as she hurried into the room, and handed him the box as she explained. “When Jack’s father gave me this he said he would be back once he had a crew, and it would change all our fortunes. When he never returned I thought, one more empty promise." Elisa shrugged, She paused, “…Soon after that, well I had a babe to feed and didn’t think anything more ‘bout it for more years than I care to remember. Then he arrived.”  The venom she put in that one word was accompanied by a shudder. “ He was hunting for it and when he thought one of the other girls knew, he…he took a whip to her, I knew then it had value - it was your inheritance Jack - I got you on a ship as a cabin boy, but I had to leave Tortuga, it got too dangerous." The tears slowly fell. “I didn’t want to leave you Jack, I promise. I would have returned but when I heard that  _the Fish_  had been sunk, I thought I have lost you. And then when your name…" Her words halted as his finger touched her lips, as if silencing a whisper.

“It’s alright," his voice dropped slightly  “I understand."

With a sob, Elisa gave over to her feelings and threw her arms around her son, and clung to him for dear life.

“So how do we get them back?” at the new voice, Blair spun around throwing his sword to Jack and leveling his pistol at Jim Ellison. The Sentinel was out of breath, but he still looked like the biggest predator they had ever seen.  Jim was leant against the doorjamb. His eyes tracking from Blair to Jack and back again, for a moment the piercing blue eyes lost their focus, a Sentinel in Guide heaven, one unbonded and one in grace of the bond. He snapped himself back to the present, that could wait his Guide would not escape tonight, but first he had the life of innocents to save. The Sentinel was the protector of his clan, and this woman and her children were connected with his Guide, and that was enough to make him help, that and the oath he had sworn as a Thief Taker.

Blair prompted him.” You agree to help us rescue them, and then we settle the business between us."

Jim nodded “I agree." He shifted slightly, he could taste the scent rolling off the two men, and he pulled himself back to concentrate.

 “We have an accord." Jack added as he stuck out his hand.

Jim hesitated and then took it, he immediately felt the jolt of connection that all Sentinels felt when touching a Guide, it was the ancient old warning device to call Sentinel to Guide.  “Captain Sanders.” He offered his hand to Blair.

Blair looked down at it, and then back into the blue eyes, and shook hands. The effect made him stumble backwards; it was as if he was hit by a wave of power, taking his breath away. When he looked up into the Sentinel’s eyes, he saw a flash of something he couldn’t place, but instantly he knew it bore ill for him.

Bill looked from Ellison to Jack and to Blair, only vaguely understanding the dynamics between them. Then he noticed the smirk that Jack was giving the friends as he said,  “It seems he has other prey now Ben” Jack used the name he associated with his fellow Captain, rather than his real name.

 

***************

The ‘Bloody Barnacle’ was built on the end of the pier, rumor had it that patrons too drunk to know what was good for them were rolled of their money and then dropped down a trapdoor into the sea, their bodies drifting out to sea, to become food for the fishes. The girls that work the ‘Barnacle’ were known to slip a knife in a man if he refused to part with his money.

Yet the ‘Barnacle’ did good trade it was always full of sailors drinking their fill of rum, and trying to change their ill-gotten gains of jewelry into gold coin, Old Mother Reed gave the best terms in the Caribbean, she looked more like children’s nurse than the evil hearted harpy that she was. Small and plump she looked out of place in the scarlet dress and frothy white petticoats, mutton dressed as lamb, but she had a keen brain that had taken her from bag tail to madam in ten years and the owner of the Barnacle in another three. Getting the children out was going to take all the skill they had between them.

“Have you been inside?” Jim asked then cursed himself for a fool, this place screamed Jack Sparrow, he was sure that the younger man knew every dive in the Caribbean. In place of an answer Jack pulled his hair back showing a scar that ran down the back of his neck. He met Jim’s eyes levelly “No." And turned back to watching the tavern.

Blair leaned forward and lightly touched the Sentinel’s arm, getting his attention. Jim looked down at the hand; the strong tapered fingers wrapped around his forearm, and then followed the arm up to the other Guide’s face. He felt his skin tingling from his contact with him. Blair just shook his head slowly, a silent plea for him to drop the subject. For Jack entering the ‘Bloody Barnacle’ showed the extent of his love for his mother, that he was willing to do that for children he had never seen. For a mother that had abandoned him even if she thought it was for the best, she still had made no effort to find him. Blair thought bitterly affronted for his friend. Elisa Sparrow had her new life and her son was not part of it. He just hoped that she wouldn’t leave him again after this.

Getting a firm grip on the Sentinel Thief Taker’s wrist he tugged him to follow, and they made their way down towards the base of the pier, as Jack and Bill headed towards the ‘Bloody Barnacle’.

The door to the tavern was wide open and the inside was lit by a mass of candles and lanterns, a beacon to attract the pirates to it. Jack moved sideways pulling Bill with him as a body came sailing out of the front door, landing heavily with a thud on the ground. Bill had seen many places, but nothing to ever match or come close to the den of depravity that he was entering now.

 

***************

 

Blair reached across and snagged the next upright and pulled himself across. Aware all the time of the Sentinel following him, the bigger man moved as silently and as surely as a giant cat. Always close enough to grab his Guide if for any reason he fell. This constant hovering was getting on Blair’s nerves; he could feel the man like an itch he couldn’t scratch. His skin seemed to be tingling, and when his foot slipped and Ellison caught his wrist it was as if lightening had run though his whole body, making his very breath catch in his throat.

Finally they arrived under the tavern, Jim cocked his head to one side, he could hear the constant mummer of voices above him, but he was looking for only one. He met Blair’s eyes and jerked his thumb upwards; he could hear Bill talking softly, the other Sentinel keeping up a low commentary of what was happening. The trap door was above their heads, but the gap between it and the framework of the pier was too high for a man to reach. It had been cut away to prevent anyone being able to catch hold. At that moment it dropped, Jim only had time to pull Blair to one side out of the shaft of light, as a dark mass dropped down. And then there was a splash and a laugh as the door was closed up again. Sentinel eyes stared down, and then Jim looked away as a shark’s head broke the water to drag the dead body down into the depth. He hadn’t realized he was becoming lost until he felt a hand touch his face, the fingers cold against his face, and he found himself looking down into the face of the pirate.

“All right Sentinel, are you ready or are you away with the fairies?"

Jim shook his head to clear it, making sure he had a good grip on the wood, the Sentinel cupped his hands and Blair put his foot in, and he was powered up, gripping to the wood, his hand went to the small of his back and he pulled a knife, and he slashed through the hinge, and the trap fell open.  Blair reached up and then pulled himself up, before reaching down as the Sentinel climbed up the side, then came the leap of faith, Jim had to reply on Blair to pull him up to safety, the strain on the smaller, younger man was going to be great. But if he let go, there was only a painful and bloody death waiting for him in the waters of the Caribbean.

Blair braced himself and then reached down, his fingers grazing the tips of the Sentinels. Jim stretched out further, and his hand closed on the wrist of the younger man, and then Jim with a short command, pushed off and up, at the same time as Blair threw himself backwards, boosting the older man up, Jim’s free hand caught the edge of the trap and for a few heart stopping moments his feet kicked in the air, and then he was pulled in.  Sprawling on top of Blair, his weight pinning the smaller man down. With a growl he leant down taking the opportunity without conscious thought to scent the Guide, only to pull back at the cold touch of a pistol against his head.

“Try that mate and your brains will be splattered on the back wall." Jim eased back enough for the smaller, younger man to roll clear of him.  The steps from the small room lead up to what appeared to be the ground level. Jim nearly gagged on the stench of sex and drink that seemed to permeate all the air in the building. A hand to his arm and he pulled back, filtering the sound he could hear Jack’s voice, there was no mistaking the distinct slurring to the words, and the almost hypnotic weaving of words that announced Jack Sparrow.

 

*************

 

 

Sir Neville Summers stepped out of the side room, and looked at the two men as they entered, space opened up between them.  The men visiting the Barnacles were not the brightest but even they could see that something was going down.

Montague’s men fanned out from behind them, their hands were on their weapons.

Jack eyed them “Hmm… Puhluhley… puhlulehevoos… parleli… pastley… partle… partle…” He was trying to remember the right word.

Summers looked at him as if he had lost his head.

Montague frowned and then said “Parley?"

Jack smiled broadly “that’s it Parley.”

Montague cursed, the code of Parley was well known in Tortuga, and they were going to have to play by the rules if any of them were going to walk out of there alive.

“Parley is agreed Sparrow." Montague said.

“Captain…that’s  **Captain** Sparrow," then softly he added, “Why is that so hard to remember?"

Summers’ anger got the better of him, so close to his goal yet so far. “You have the compass."

 “Y’ show me the girls are alive and I’ll show you what you want, savvy?"

Montague began to look around he was getting a bad feeling about this, they said Sparrow was insane and that might be why he was looking so happy, but then again, you didn’t get his kind of reputation as the consort of one of the most blood thirsty pirates in the Caribbean as Richard Norton without being a cold blood killer. And if Summers was too much of a fool to see that then it might be time to change his plan slightly.

Summers nodded, and motioned for two of his men to bring the girls in the room, for a moment Jack looked at them, and could see his mother in their features, the same flashing black eyes, but with an innocence that his mother had had robbed from her at such an early age.  The girls clung to each other and their dark eyes were wide with fear. They were pushed forward and Montague caught them by their hair and pulled them back against him.

“Alive, now the compass, Sparrow."

“Now that’s where you have me, why would you want a compass that doesn’t point north?" Jack cocked his head to one side as if he was trying to work out a difficult puzzle.

“That does not concern you, now give me the compass.” Summers hissed as he put a hand out.

Jack took the compass out of his pocket and tossed it into the air and caught it, a slight smile on his lips as he watched the way that Summers moved forward yet again.

“What makes you think that I want to make the swap, all I have do is go home to Elisa and tell her that you killed the brats and I was too late.”  Out of the corner of his eye he could see one of the men on the far wall cocking his flintlock - the parley was broken. Jack took his hat off and held it over his heart as if at a funeral. His fingers deftly slid out the small throwing knife hidden inside of the hatband.

Molly Spencer clutched her sister’s hand and looked from the gentlemen to the younger man, his very clothes screamed pirate to her, like the men that walked the streets of Tortuga. Yet the gentleman had called them his sisters, she bit her lip and exchanged a look with her sister, and both turned their attention to the pirate, and began to feel the emotions coming off him, Molly nearly gagged on the vile emotions from the other men in the room. But she pushed them apart and reached the younger man, his emotions were a jumble, but she realized that he wouldn’t harm them, he would help them, and strangely his mind shadowed that of their mother. .

Anne jabbed her sister in the side and looked towards another man, older, he was flanking the younger pirate, and the desire to protect and care for him was pouring off the man.  She suddenly looked down at the floor, the same emotions stronger and unfocused was seeping up through the wooden floor of the stinking dive.

“Montague will kill them, Sparrow, all I have to do is give the command."

“You know to do that you have to talk," Jack’s hat was swept down as the threw the knife, Summers staggered back the blade in his throat, as Bill lunged for Montague.

The mercenary seeing his meal ticket a thrashing body on the floor yelled for his men to fire, as he sent the girls staggering. Bill managed to drag them down as pistols fired cross the inn, lights went out and there were screams as people were hit.

The eerie slither of steel leaving scabbards cut through the air, Montague went for Jack, the girls forgotten, the pirate had the compass and that was all that mattered, he would have double crossed Summers eventually, this just moved the event up.

Bill pulled his sword and swung around trying to keep Montague’s men back, as he kept the girls behind him. Like many former Royal Navy sailors his sword was a ill balanced lump of metal in his hand - he was no swords man.

Blair and Jim burst in, and Blair went to Bill’s aid seeming that the man was being pushed back to one of the boarded windows. He ducked under the swinging blade of one of Montague’s men, his own sword catching the man at the waist as he pulled up and hard.  The man collapsed to the floor, the sword forgotten as he tried to hold the savage wound together, as the blood and guts spilled out over his hands. Jim saw the danger, and he pulled Blair back and down as he blocked the sword of another of Montague’s men, which would have decapitated the young Guide if it had connected.  Blair rolled and came back up on his feet in time to block an attack on Jim. The fight by now was spreading to the whole of the tavern, and the bystanders joined in to avenge their friends wounded in the gunfire.

A tall thickset man attacked Jack if the downward blow had not been trapped by the slender pirate’s sword it would have cleaved off his arm, it became a struggle of strength as the man tried to force the blade down on Jack. Suddenly the man’s face twisted in agony, as Jack’s knee made contact with his groin, hard and fast, the sword fell from his fingers, as Jack kicked him in the head for good measure as he went down.

Bill cried out in pain as he was hit opening up his forearm, Jack’s attention went to the other man. Too late he heard Blair scream his name. Montague threw his sword, Jack only had the flash of the blade, and he threw up his sword hand and the pain exploded through his hand as the blade impaled him to the wall. Blair was trying to fight his way to his friend, as with a sickening feeling he knew that he would never get to Jack in time. As Montague scooped up a sword off the floor, the slender pirate switched hand with his sword and took a swipe at Montague as the man came closer; he was trapped like a month on a corkboard.

Jim clubbed down the man in front of him; he had started towards Bill when he saw Jack in trouble, with a roar he threw the man away from him and went to help. Blair wanted to go to Jack, but seeing Jim heading that way, he had turned to help Bill instead, the older Sentinel had taken another hit, but was still trying to protect the girls. As Bill was forced down, Molly grabbed the bottle off one of the tables, and swung it at the attacker’s head, the man dropped to the floor, as Anne tried to pull their protector to his feet.

“The compass, Sparrow." Montague batted the sword away as the pirate swung again.

For Jack the adrenaline rush from the attack had nearly worn away, and holding the sword was becoming nearly impossible, any second it would drop and Montague would kill him.

“Can’t we talk mate," Jack spat back at him.

“Montague," Jim yelled the name, to get him to turn away from the Guide.

Their swords clashed, as the two men circled each other, “Can’t see why you care about a filthy roach like this," he jerked his thumb backward.  “What good would he do with the compass, just piss the money way and whore his way across the Caribbean. We could build something an empire out here; all we need is the gold. Join with me Jim, our dream can become a reality another East India Company." He paused, as they exchanged a quick flurry of attacks and defenses.

Suddenly Montague’s face took on an evil smirk. “Of course,” he had noticed the look on Jim’s face as he looked towards Jack. “You can always keep this creature as a pet Guide." His laugh was ugly.

Montague attacked, Jim was too lost in the Guide to respond effectively, but he managed to drop to his knees, so the sword thrust aimed at his chest went above his head, as he thrust up pinning the other man through his heart. He tugged the blade free and Montague slide to the floor.

Bill allowed Blair to help him to where the other Sentinel was, at  the same time shepherding the two girls with him.

Jim sheathed his sword and then reached up, covering Jack’s hand with his own to keep it still, and then pulled the blade free from the flesh and the wood.  Freed Jack cradled his hand against his chest, jerking slightly at a touch to his arm. Molly looked up in to the face of the man, that had been called her brother, and handed him her scarf, he wrapped it around the wound with a thanks. Allowing Jim to help him as they left.

 

***************

 

 

Dr Long checked the wound, tapping the bandage in place, “No lasting damage to your hand Captain, keep the wound clean, and change the bandage regularly, and it should heal. Nothing I can do about the scar, but you’ll not lose any of the feeling or dexterity in your hand. You’re a very lucky young man."   The doctor got up he was sure he would hear the full story from Peter Spencer later, he was a good friend of the vicar’s, but he usually dealt only with the honest merchant classes of Tortuga. Or as honest as they could be he thought rather bitterly. Normally he would not have treated a pirate.

Elisa came into the kitchen with Molly and Anne holding tightly to their mother, she smiled at her husband and then looked at her son.  He was tugging away at the trailing edge of the bandage. Only to have the man called Bill lean over and give his hand a tap, “leave it alone Jack." She had to smile as her son rolled his eyes, and then she found him looking straight at her.

He got slowly to his feet, “It’s alright Elisa, I..."

“Jack.” Elsa said the name firmly “I think it’s time that Anne and Molly met their older brother."

She smiled as she saw the way he flapped his hands as if trying to ward off the words.

“Our brother!" Anne exchanged a look with her sister; they had both felt his emotions and they had known the truth felt it.

“Jack, this is Molly and Anne." She beckoned him closer.

Jack still was hesitant, but she reached out, and for a heartbeat her hand hung in the air, and then he accepted it and was drawn closer so that she could hug him as well.

Now with him close she completed the introduction, “Molly, Anne your brother Jack Sparrow."

“Captain… Captain Jack Sparrow," the pirate muttered. “Why’s that so hard to…”

Elisa kissed him on the cheek “of course dear. Captain Jack Sparrow." She was giving him back what he had always wanted a family, and seeing the look on her husband’s face, she knew that he had accepted Jack. He had a home, a safe haven, no matter what happened, Jack would always be welcome here.

 

****************

 

 

Blair stepped outside of the house, leaving his friend with his family, and saw Bill talking to Jim Ellison, the two Sentinels turned as if one when he came out, and he shifted uncomfortable.

“Ellison."  Blair came closer, then his hand lashed around, and Jim went down like a lead weight.

“Blair!” Bill looked unsure “why did you?"

“You’ve never heard of a Guide claiming his Sentinel?"

“Isn’t it the other way around usually?” Bill sounded puzzled.

“Who ever said that I was conventional?”

 

  

************

 

 

Simon Banks found the letter nailed to the door of his room, and with it the warrant, the hand writing he didn’t know, but he threw the letter onto the bed and began to pull his clothes on. This had just taken a turn for the worse. Now it was not only a missing ship he had to worry about…

 

************

 

When Jim Ellison woke up he was laid on a bed in a cabin, he raised a hand to his face and winced, as he mind caught up, the Guide had one hell of a punch. Groggily he made his way up the steps to the deck. A voice was singing, it jarred through his head.

 

**_Farewell and adieu to you Spanish Ladies._ **

**_Farewell and adieu to you ladies of Spain,_ **

**_Fore we’ve received orders for to sail for ole England,_ **

**_But we hope in the short time to see you again._ **

 

The man at the ship’s wheel broke off as he saw him and grinned, in his hand Jack Sparrow held a small box, in it the compass, the smile on his face became broader. He closed the box with a sharp click,

“Welcome on board the  _Black Pearl_ , Thief Taker Ellison.” He laughed as he saw the look on Ellison’s face, this was going to be fun.

 

The End


End file.
